


Es sind die Alpen und sonst nichts

by elumurr



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Friendship, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Silly, Some Humor, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumurr/pseuds/elumurr
Summary: Boerne hatte ja unbedingt in die Alpen gewollt.oderDie Geschichte mit dem Hirsch.





	Es sind die Alpen und sonst nichts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chepseh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/gifts), [thots_tochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/gifts).



> Dank eures expliziten Wunsches war ich motiviert genug, diese Geschichte schnell zu beenden. Danke :) 
> 
> Irgendwie-Prequel zu [Jahreszeiten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548249). Basierend auf einem Traum von mir.  
> Ich hab das gute Stück schon vor über einer Woche fertiggestellt und wollte eigentlich vorher noch ganz andere Sachen posten, aber weil ich letzte Woche dann irgendwie ein neues Projekt begonnen habe, wollte ich das hier nicht länger zurückhalten. 
> 
> Ein paar Anmerkungen zu Beginn:  
> 
> 
>   1. Beim Schreiben ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich den Traum wohl zu 90% nur hatte, weil ich selbst so lange nicht mehr in den Alpen war und das vermisse. Ich hab dann kurzerhand alles auf Boerne projiziert und wahrscheinlich zu viel beschrieben. Seht mir das nach, ich vermisse die Berge. 
>   2. Der Elchhirsch ist jetzt ein gewöhnlicher Rothirsch. Traum-Boerne hat sich nicht daran gestört, einem nicht in den Alpen heimischen Elch über den Weg zu laufen, ich glaube aber, Fanfiction-Boerne hätte das gestört. (Und ich liebe Elche, habe mich aber im Zuge meiner "Recherchen" hierfür in die einheimischen Hirsche verliebt.) 
>   3. Tatsächlich habe ich fast direkt nachdem ich diesen Traum hatte angefangen, eine Geschichte daraus machen zu wollen. Den ersten Teil habe ich vor etwa fünf Wochen aus Thiels POV geschrieben, dachte dann, das die Konfrontation mit dem Hirsch in Boernes POV sein sollte und bei etwa der Hälfte gewechselt. Die zweite Hälfte wurde dann aber aus Versehen dreimal so lang wie die erste. Außerdem war der Verlauf der Geschichte auch ursprünglich ein bisschen anders geplant gewesen, aber weil ich das Finale des Traumes aka _Jahreszeiten_ schon gepostet habe, weiß ich nicht, ob dass jetzt noch Friendship ist oder schon Pre-Slash. Je nachdem, wie man will, glaube ich. 
>   4. Kleine Anspielungen auf _Schwanensee_ und _Erkläre Chimäre_ (siehe Titel), aber nicht weiter relevant. 
>   5. Warnungen: Unsachgemäßer Umgang mit Wildtieren, weil ich keine Ahnung habe, wie man mit Hirschen umgeht. Es wird nicht empfohlen, das Beschriebene auszuprobieren (aber Boerne kennt da ja nichts.) Auch mit Pferden war ich seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr in direktem Kontakt, wer weiß also, ob meine Kenntnisse noch gut genug in Erinnerung geblieben sind. 
>   6. Nicht betagelesen. Die Figuren gehören dem WDR.
> 

> 
> Viel Spaß!

Es war an einem Abend wie jeder andere, Boerne hatte Thiel offenbar aus Langeweile in seine Wohnung eingeladen, und nachdem sie schon eine Weile schweigend vor dem Fernseher gesessen hatten, ließ Boerne unvermittelt verlauten: „Ich möchte in die Alpen fahren.“

Thiel zuckte nur unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern, doch weil Boerne ihn wohl in Erwartung einer Antwort ansah, schob er ein gleichgültiges „Dann tun Sie das halt. Machen Sie doch eh nicht“ hinterher.

Boerne seufzte. „Wissen Sie, Thiel, Urlaub am Meer ist einfach nichts für mich. Warum ich jemals geplant habe, dort meine freien Tage zu verbringen, ist mir heute unverständlich. Die Berge hingegen - dafür würde ich meine Verpflichtungen hier durchaus für ein paar Tage zurücklassen können.“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Aber so, wie Boerne bei der Sache mit Gustav sogar auf einen  _ fiktiven _ Alpenurlaub bestanden hatte, konnte er sich gut vorstellen, dass dieser es ernst meinte. Er selbst ging immer noch lieber nach Hamburg oder direkt ans Meer. Eigentlich könnte er auch mal wieder wegfahren. Also so richtig, nicht nur einen Tag lang für ein St. Pauli Spiel.

Boerne hatte da allerdings schon andere Pläne. „Nun, mein lieber Thiel, für wann können Sie damit rechnen, dass Ihnen Urlaub genehmigt wird? Theoretisch müsste ich mich nach der Universität richten, aber für eine Woche kann Alberich auch meine Vorlesung übernehmen“, verkündete dieser.

„Boerne, warum sollte ausgerechnet ich mit Ihnen in die Alpen fahren?“ Der hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle, der feine Herr Professor. „Na weil Sie mich mögen“, entgegnete dieser ohne auch nur zu zucken. „Außerdem würden Ihnen ein paar frei Tage auch nicht schaden.“

„Sie sind doch nicht mehr ganz dicht“, schnaubte Thiel nur und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Fernsehbildschirm. Damit war das Gespräch beendet.

***

Ein paar Tage später fing Boerne Thiel auf dem Hausflur ab und teilte ihm mit, dass er Nadeshda dazu überreden hatten können, Urlaub für ihn zu beantragen und auch schon eine passende Unterkunft für den entsprechenden Zeitraum reserviert hatte.

Am meisten überraschte Thiel dabei seine eigene Reaktion. Resigniert nickte er nur und machte sich nicht einmal Gedanken darüber, was seine Kollegen denken würden. Die wussten immerhin selbst, wie Boerne war.

***

Natürlich hatte Boerne die ganze Fahrt über geredet. Thiel hatte sich mehr als einmal dabei erwischt, sich Wagner herbei zu wünschen, aber sie hatten den Zug genommen -  _ Stellen Sie sich vor Thiel, von Münster in die Alpen ohne umzusteigen! _ \- und da ging das nun mal schlecht. Dafür hatte er jetzt zehn Stunden lang Boerne gegenübergesessen, der zwar Lesestoff für mindestens drei Zugfahrten dabeihatte, dann aber doch das Gespräch mit seinem Nachbarn vorgezogen hatte. Wobei „Gespräch“ in diesem Fall nicht ganz angebracht gewesen wäre, denn dazu gehörten ja zwei. Thiel hatte zwar irgendwann auf Durchzug geschaltet, war aber dennoch fasziniert, wie jemand so lange ohne Pause sprechen konnte. Boerne war aufgedreht, der schien sich wirklich auf diesen Urlaub zu freuen.

Inzwischen hatte sich auch Thiel mit der Idee angefreundet, ein paar Tage lang nicht an Gewalt und Leichen denken zu müssen. Doch jetzt gerade wollte er einfach nur Ruhe vor Boerne haben. Dieser war allerdings wieder damit beschäftigt zu reden und erläuterte Thiel gerade, welchen Bus sie nehmen mussten, während er sich fragte, was denn mit Boerne passiert war. Dass der so freiwillig auf ein Auto verzichtete, war ihm auch neu. Vielleicht war das ja besser so. Boernes waghalsigen Fahrstil konnte er am Berg echt nicht gebrauchen.

Im Bus war Boerne dann endlich mal fast sowas wie still. Dafür war jetzt eindeutig bemerkbar, wie sehr ihm das ganze gefiel. Während der Bus sich auf kurvigen Straßen den Berg hinaufschlängelte, klebte Boernes Gesicht mit großen Augen und einem feinen Lächeln im Gesicht am Fenster. Irgendwie war es ja schon nett, dachte Thiel, wie begeisterungsfähig der Herr Professor oft war.

Nachdem sie ausgestiegen und die letzten Meter zu Fuß gegangen waren, erreichten sie ihre Unterkunft. Boerne zeigte auf den Bauernhof, und Thiel fand, dass ihm das gar nicht so schlecht stand. Mal keinen Anzug tragen, der große Wanderrucksack auf dem Rücken und der stolze Gesichtsausdruck; im Hintergrund die Sonne, die begann, unterzugehen. Boerne öffnete die Tür zum Haupthaus, wo sie von einer älteren Dame begrüßt wurden. Anscheinend erfüllte dieser Ort jedes Klischee und Thiel musste schmunzeln. Dann wurden sie auch schon zu der Hütte geführt, in der sie die nächsten Tage verbringen sollten.

Die Hütte lag etwas abseits, neben der Pferdekoppel, und es gab zwei Eingänge, die wohl zu zwei Wohnungen führten. Wenigstens das, und eigentlich ja wie zuhause. Beim Öffnen der ersten Tür musste Thiel allerdings feststellen, dass sich dahinter nur ein kleines Schlafzimmer verbarg. Nebenan befand sich ein größeres Zimmer, das eher einem Wohnzimmer glich, in dessen Ecke aber ein Bett stand. Angegliedert war eine Küche, die ihrerseits auch eine Tür nach außen hatte. Um das Bad zu erreichen, musste man einmal um das kleine Haus herumgehen. Thiel versuchte gar nicht erst, die Architektur dieses Gebäudes zu verstehen, irgendjemand musste sich schließlich irgendwann mal irgendwas dabei gedacht haben.

Was ebenfalls einfach akzeptierte, war, dass Boerne natürlich den größeren Raum für sich beanspruchte, aber da dieser das ganze organisiert und bezahlt hatte und Thiel die meiste Zeit wahrscheinlich eh bei Boerne verbringen würde, war ihm das nur recht. Ehrlich gesagt fand er es hier ganz schön und er freute sich beinahe, die nächsten Tage mit einem kindlich aufgedrehten Boerne verbringen zu dürfen.

„Wie haben Sie das hier denn eigentlich gefunden?“, fragte er schließlich, nachdem sie ihre Taschen abgelegt hatten und nochmals vor das Haus getreten waren, um die ersten letzten Sonnenstrahlen ihres Urlaubs zu genießen. Boerne lächelte. „Das, mein lieber Thiel, lassen Sie mal schön meine Sorge sein. Ein Mann braucht seine Geheimnisse“, sagte er dann, ohne seinen Blick von der Landschaft vor ihm abzuwenden. Vor ihnen breitete sich der Talkessel aus, dahinter ein Bergmassiv. Es war wie aus dem Bilderbuch und Thiel war sich sicher, diesen Ausblick auf einer Postkarte finden zu können, hätte er denn gewollt.

Die Sonne war jetzt hinter den Bergen verschwunden und es wurde merklich kühler. Boerne drehte sich irgendwann um und ging, noch immer entspannt lächelnd, zurück ins Haus. Obwohl Thiel ja eigentlich seine Ruhe hatte haben wollen, folgte er ihm in die Küche.

Für die paar Tage hatte Thiel nur einen Rucksack gepackt, Boerne allerdings trug schon den ganzen Tag zusätzlich noch eine kleine Reisetasche bei sich. Aus dieser zog er jetzt eine Flasche Wein. War ja klar, dass Boerne nicht alle seine Gewohnheiten in Münster hatte zurücklassen können. Irgendwie beruhigte das Thiel.

Weingläser, die Boerne als angemessen betrachtet hätte, in dieser Küche und vermutlich auf dem gesamten Hof zu finden, war hingegen ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. So kam es also, dass sie den wahrscheinlich nicht ganz günstigen Wein aus runden Wassergläsern tranken. Boerne sah kurz so aus, als würde er zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzen, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben. Stattdessen hob er sein Glas in Richtung Thiel und prostete ihm zu.

„Auf unseren Urlaub“, sagte Boerne und Thiel wiederholte die soeben gesagten Worte. Doch offenbar waren beide ziemlich müde von der Anreise, denn bereits nach einem Glas Wein verabschiedete sich Thiel und auch Boerne sah fast etwas erleichtert aus, schlafen gehen zu können.

Alles in allem war das doch ein gelungener erster Urlaubstag gewesen.  

***

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Boerne schon früh mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Das störte ihn allerdings nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, er liebte dieses Gefühl, den ganzen Tag produktiv sein zu können. Oder, wie in diesem Fall, ausgiebig zu entspannen.

Da der Hahn, der frei auf dem Hof herumlief, auch gerade erst gekräht hatte und es noch vor sieben Uhr sein musste, beschloss Boerne, Thiel noch nicht zu wecken. Schließlich wollte er sich selbst seine gute Laune nicht von seiner übermüdeten Begleitung verderben lassen.

Er beschloss, Kaffee zu kochen. Obwohl der Hof durchaus bewohnt war, waren sie für ihre Verpflegung selbst verantwortlich, und auch wenn sie es gestern nicht mehr geschafft hatten, einkaufen zu gehen, so hatte Boerne doch vorgesorgt und einige Grundlagen mitgebracht. Brötchen wurden morgens vom Bäcker des Ortes an den Hof geliefert, und so stand auch einem guten Frühstück nichts im Wege.

Boerne schlug die Decke zur Seite und stieg aus dem Bett. Als er die Küchentür öffnete, fiel ihm als erstes auf, dass die Tür nach draußen offenstand. Doch bevor er sich Gedanken darüber machen konnte, wie das hatte passieren können - es gab zwar keine Schlösser an den Türen, wozu auch, aber nur vom Wind gingen sie auch nicht auf - da sah er auch schon den Übeltäter. Vor ihm, mitten in der Küche, stand ein Pferd.

Verwunderlich war das nicht unbedingt, wenn man bedachte, dass die Pferdekoppel direkt vor der Tür lag und die Pferde sich wahrscheinlich nur von den Zäunen beeindrucken ließen, wenn sie ohnehin nirgendwo anders sein wollten, was wohl meistens der Fall war.

Langsam trat Boerne näher und streichelte leicht über den Hals des unerwarteten Besuchers. Es war wirklich ein schönes Tier, und obwohl das eigentlich nicht Plan für diesen Urlaub gewesen war, könnte er zumindest einmal fragen, ob es möglich wäre, eines der Tiere auch zu reiten.

„Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte Boerne jetzt, während er das Pferd immer noch streichelte. Natürlich wusste er, dass er keine vernünftige Antwort erwarten konnte, und eigentlich sollte er auch etwas dagegen haben, dass ein Pferd in der Küche stand, doch bei diesen majestätischen Tieren wurde er immer etwas weich. Tatsächlich schnaubte das Tier und schüttelte den Kopf. Das sollte als Antwort genügen. Boerne lächelte.

Gerade wollte er versuchen, das Tier aus der Küche zu führen, als sich die Wohnzimmertür öffnete. Thiel trat ein, blieb jedoch wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen und Boerne sah, wie dessen Gesichtsausdruck von verschlafen in verwirrt umschlug.

„Boerne“, der skeptische Unterton war nicht zu überhören, „warum ist da ein Pferd in der Küche?“

„Aber Herr Thiel, jetzt haben Sie sich mal nicht so. Freuen Sie sich lieber, dass wir hier so freundlich empfangen werden.“

Thiel zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Freundlich empfangen? Boerne, genau genommen ist das Hausfriedensbruch.“ Er bewegte sich immer noch nicht von der Stelle.

Boerne schüttelte seinerseits den Kopf. „Ach papperlapapp, das ist doch unser Nachbar.“ Er zeigte auf die Koppel vor der Tür.

„Das sagen Sie jetzt nur, damit Sie sich nicht so schlecht fühlen, wenn  _ Sie _ ständig bei mir einbrechen.“ Langsam wurde Thiels Tonfall ernster. „Und darum geht es mir auch überhaupt nicht. Ich meine nur: Wenn ein Pferd es schafft, hier einfach so reinzuspazieren, was kommt denn dann noch alles?“

„Was soll denn passieren, Thiel. Haben Sie etwa Angst, dass Ihnen des Nachts ein Fuchs in Ihr Zimmer klettert? Jetzt beruhigen Sie sich mal wieder.“ Fast schon triumphierend schaute er Thiel an, aber um ihn nicht weiter zu verärgern, führte er das Pferd endlich hinaus und brachte es zu den anderen.

Als er zurückkam, saß Thiel schon mit einer Tasse Kaffee am Tisch und gähnte. Boerne setzte sich daneben, wo auch schon eine volle Tasse für ihn bereitstand und deutete daraus, dass Thiel nicht langfristig böse war. Entspannt lehnte er sich zurück. „Es wundert mich ehrlich gesagt, dass Sie schon wach sind, mein lieber Thiel“, sagte Boerne schließlich, wenn auch nur um irgendetwas zu sagen. „Hm“, brummelte Thiel, „als ob man bei diesem Lärm schlafen könnte.“ Boerne schaute ihn fragend an. Sollte es auf dem Land nicht ruhiger sein als in der Stadt? Thiel seufzte. „Erst fängt der Hahn an zu krähen und hört gar nicht mehr auf und dann knarren die Dielen, als ob etwas  _ in der Größe eines Pferdes _ im Haus rumläuft.“

Boerne war der scharfe Tonfall nicht entgangen. „Dafür kann ich doch nichts“, antwortete er entrüstet, doch Thiel hob besänftigend die Hand. „Schon gut, Boerne. Können wir nicht erstmal frühstücken?“

„Sie haben aber auch immer Hunger.“ Boerne grinste und machte sich daran, das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Heute war er bester Laune, und auch Thiel schien so gut gelaunt zu sein, wie er es um diese Zeit eben sein konnte.

Boerne war zuversichtlich, dass das ein guter Tag werden würde.

***

Nach dem Frühstück waren sie dann einkaufen gegangen.

Thiel trat, mit einer großen Papiertüte im Arm, als erstes durch die Küchentür, blieb dann aber so abrupt stehen, dass Boerne fast in ihn hineingelaufen wäre.

„Thiel, was tun Sie denn, ich hätte beinahe die …“, setzte er an, doch Thiel unterbrach ihn.

„Boerne, da steht schon wieder ein Pferd im Haus.“ Boerne streckte sich ein bisschen, um über Thiels Schulter hinweg eine bessere Sicht in die Küche bekommen zu können. Dann begann er zu strahlen.

„Aber das ist doch unser Freund von vorhin. Hast du uns etwa vermisst?“ Eilig schob sich Boerne an Thiel vorbei und trat näher an das Pferd heran, während Thiel schnell die Tüte mit den Einkäufen auf den Tisch stellte, um sich gleich darauf eilig hinter der halb geöffneten Tür in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Boerne, das ist nicht ‚unser Freund‘. Und jetzt bringen Sie endlich den Gaul hier raus.“ Thiel klang schon deutlich unruhiger als noch vor einer halben Minute. Das bemerkte Boerne, der immer noch selig lächelte, erst, als er sich wieder zu Thiel umgedreht hatte. „Nun haben Sie sich … Ach, Ihre Hippophobie, ich vergaß.“

„Meine wa - Boerne, ich hab keine Angst vor Pferden.“ Thiel gab sich entrüstet, doch Boerne, der schon begonnen hatte, das Pferd langsam herauszuführen, wusste, dass er eigentlich erleichtert war.

In diesem Moment kam ein Mädchen, etwas außer Atem, durch die Hintertür. „Paco? Paco, da bist du ja!“ Die Situation war ihr sichtbar peinlich. „Es tut mir leid, wir mussten ihn vergangenen Winter wegen einer Verletzung von den anderen isolieren und haben ihn hier untergestellt. Seitdem kommt er manchmal her. Normalerweise lässt er die Gäste aber in Ruhe, das ist noch nie passiert. Ich hoffe …“ Das Mädchen sprach so schnell, dass sie sich fast verhaspelte, doch Boerne hob nur beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Fräulein, es ist ja nichts passiert.“ Erleichtert nickte das Mädchen, doch Boerne meinte, hinter seinem Rücken ein gebrummtes „von wegen in Ordnung“ zu hören. Offenbar war das auch dem Mädchen nicht entgangen, denn gerade, als sie mit dem Pferd an der Seite das Haus verlassen hatte, drehte sie sich nochmal um und sagte: „Wenn Sie wollen, bringe ich Ihnen einen Riegel für die Tür, dann kommt er bestimmt nicht mehr ins Haus.“ Sie lächelte. „Das wäre sehr freundlich von dir“, erwiderte Thiel überbetont und begann sichtlich erleichtert, die Einkäufe einzuräumen. Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. So ein Aufstand wegen eines Tieres. Lächerlich.

***

Kurz darauf saßen sie erneut mit einer Tasse Kaffee am Küchentisch. Nachdem sie gemeinsam gekocht und zu Mittag gegessen hatten, hatte Boerne vorgeschlagen, noch im nahegelegenen Wald spazieren zu gehen. Der Tag solle immerhin nicht verschwendet sein. Thiel hatte nur erwidert, dass es nun, da es auf den späten Nachmittag zuging, leichtsinnig sei, in einem ihnen unbekannten dunklen Wald spazieren zu gehen. Seufzend hatte Boerne das akzeptieren müssen und als Angebot zur Güte hatte Thiel vorgeschlagen, für morgen eine Wanderung auszusuchen.

So saßen sie also über eine Wanderkarte gebeugt am Küchentisch und diskutierten, welche Route einen angemessenen Schwierigkeitsgrad für ihren ersten Ausflug dieser Art hatte. Konkret bedeutete das, dass Thiel mit dem Finger die leichten Spazierwege auf der Karte nachfuhr, während Boerne über Klettersteige philosophierte. Thiel schüttelte darüber immer wieder den Kopf und bezeichnete Boerne als „aufgekratzt“ und „überdreht“ und mahnte ihn dazu, langsam anzufangen. Boerne konnte das überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen. Dass Thiel sich nicht mehr als nötig anstrengen wollte, hätte ihm klar sein müssen, aber dass dieser das auf ihn abschob, war ja wohl die Höhe. Am Ende einigten sie sich auf eine leichte Gipfeltour, die etwa drei Stunden dauern sollte.

Da das Mädchen vorhin nicht nur einen Riegel vorbeigebracht hatte, sondern auch erzählt hatte, Paco für den restlichen Tag zu beschäftigen, und weil das Wetter einfach zu schön war, hatten sie die Tür zum Garten offengelassen. Boerne saß Thiel gegenüber, mit dem Rücken zu Tür, weshalb er erst nicht verstand, was als nächstes passierte. Denn auf einmal, als Thiel gerade von der Karte aufblickte, verzog er unvermittelt das Gesicht zu einem panischen Ausdruck, stand auf und verließ langsam aber bestimmt rückwärts den Raum. Versteckt blieb er hinter der Wohnzimmertür stehen und schaute durch einen Spalt in die Küche.

Auch wenn Boerne sich so in der plötzlichen Handlung verloren hatte, dass sie ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, musste es blitzschnell gegangen sein. Als er schließlich schaltete, wollte er gerade ansetzen, um Thiel darüber zu belehren, wie unberechtigt dessen Phobie doch war - schließlich war er dabei - da hatte er sich auch schon umgedreht und beinahe erschrocken aufgeschrien.

Das, was da jetzt vor ihm stand, das war nicht Paco. Das war überhaupt kein Pferd. Keine zwei Meter vor ihm, halb in der Küche, halb in der Tür, stand ein Rothirsch. Ein männlicher Vertreter seiner Art,  _ Cervus elaphus _ , ausgewachsen und Träger eines dann doch relativ beeindruckenden Geweihs. Boerne stützte sich am Tisch ab, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.  _ Ruhig bleiben, KF _ . Doch im nächsten Moment sprang er auf, stieß dabei fast den Stuhl um und begab sich ebenfalls mit dem Blick starr auf das Tier gerichtet und den Händen schützend von sich gestreckt in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Der Hirsch schaute ihm neugierig hinterher. Jetzt nur keinen Fehler machen.

„Thiel, nun tun Sie doch etwas.“ Der panische Unterton war nicht zu überhören, obwohl Boerne ihn zu verstecken versuchte. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass er wegen so eines, eines größeren Rehs … Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass hier einfach so ein Hirsch vor ihm stand! „Thiel!“

„Was soll ich denn Ihrer Meinung nach machen, ich hab doch schon vor Pferden Angst“, erwiderte Thiel aufgeregt, wohl, um sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Boerne schüttelte den Kopf, schaute dabei jedoch weiterhin auf das Tier.

„Und was soll ich bitte _Ihrer_ _Meinung nach_ tun, Herr Thiel?“, gab er dann scharf zurück, was Thiel offenbar nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte. „Jetzt werden Sie aber nicht patzig, Herr Professor. Sie wollten ja unbedingt die Tür auflassen.“

„Also dass Sie sich nicht an dem muffigen Geruch verbrauchter Luft stören, überrascht mich kein Stück, so wie es bei Ihnen in der Wohnung riecht“, bemerkte Boerne abfällig und drehte sich dabei etwas zu Thiel um. Wenn der patzig wollte, konnte er patzig haben. „Aber das ist ja mal wieder typisch von Ihnen. Anstatt dass Sie mir helfen, beschuldigen Sie mich. Mit mir kann mans ja machen!“ Er war jetzt doch relativ laut geworden und hatte darüber vergessen, dass er nicht allein im Zimmer war. „Boerne, bitte seien Sie still“, flehte Thiel schon fast verzweifelt. Dieser hatte den Hirsch also offensichtlich nicht vergessen. „Und machen Sie endlich was. Irgendwas. Sie kennen sich doch mit Pferden aus.“

„Das ist aber kein Pferd, das sollten sogar Sie sehen“, zischte Boerne und drehte sich wieder um. Glücklicherweise war der Hirsch noch ruhig, er war zwar ein wenig nähergekommen, hatte aber immerhin noch nicht angegriffen. Boerne wich weiter zurück. „Ich habe doch keine Ahnung, wie sich so ein Tier verhält.“ Er klang jetzt mindestens genauso verzweifelt wie Thiel. „Ich weiß nur, dass es sich hierbei um einen Stirnwaffenträger handelt. Waffen, Thiel, Waffen!“

„Also dafür, dass Sie nichts über Hirsche wissen, wissen Sie ganz schön viel“, warf Thiel ein. Boerne stöhnte auf. „Hätten Sie mir zugehört, wüssten Sie, dass ich nichts über das  _ Verhalten _ …“ Plötzlich brach er ab. „Ich möchte nicht aufgespießt werden“, murmelte Boerne dann kaum hörbar. Er wusste, dass er nicht einfach aufgeben konnte, aber am liebsten hätte er sich einfach auf den Boden gesetzt und die Augen geschlossen, bis alles vorbei sein würde.

Doch irgendwas musste getan werden, also drückte er die Schultern durch und setzte einen bestimmten Gesichtsausdruck auf. Er machte einen Schritt vorwärts und streckte seinen Arm langsam in Richtung des Hirsches aus. Schnell aber nicht hektisch berührte er, wie er es bei einem Pferd täte, dessen Hals, zog seine Hand dann wieder zurück und wartete die Reaktion des Tieres ab. Da es keine, oder zumindest keine negative Reaktion gab, versuchte er es gleich noch einmal. Dieses Mal zog er seinen Arm nicht sofort wieder weg, und als er zu spüren meinte, dass sich der Hirsch seiner Berührung entgegenlehnte, begann er, ihn leicht zu streicheln.

Erleichtert atmete Boerne auf und schaute zu Thiel. Dieser schien noch nicht komplett entspannen zu können, bevor die Gefahr nicht endgültig gebannt war, wirkte aber deutlich weniger panisch als noch vor einer Minute. So etwas wie aufmunternd lächelte Thiel ihm zu.

Boerne duckte sich, um dem Geweih auszuweichen, und ging durch die Tür ins Freie, die Hand noch immer auf dem Hals des Tieres. Dabei schnalzte er mit der Zunge, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Der Hirsch, und das überraschte Boerne wohl selbst am meisten, folgte ihm tatsächlich. Noch immer halb in der Hocke schlich er um ihn herum. Darüber, dass er sich selbst lächerlich dabei vorkam, konnte er allerdings nicht nachdenken.

Vorsichtig klopfte Boerne dem Tier auf den Rücken, in der Hoffnung, dass es sich wieder in Richtung Wald begab. Zuerst machte es nur einige Schritte nach vorne und drehte dann seinen Kopf noch einmal so schwungvoll nach hinten, dass sich Boerne reflexartig klein machte, obwohl der Hirsch zu weit entfernt war, um ihn hätte treffen zu können. Dann verfiel er in einen leichten Trab und verschwand, bis er nur noch ein kleiner Fleck am Waldrand war.

Boerne hatte kaum durchgeatmet, da hatte Thiel ihn schon am Handgelenk gepackt, ihn in die Küche gezogen, die Tür geschlossen und den Riegel vorgeschoben. Sie warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und fingen dann beide an zu lachen. Hauptsächlich aus Erleichterung, doch die letzten fünf Minuten waren ohne Frage unter den ereignisreichsten und skurrilsten ihrer beiden Leben einzuordnen.  

„Wissen Sie, Boerne, Sie hätten auch einfach durchs Wohnzimmer gehen und Hilfe holen können“, gluckste Thiel. Boerne zog die Augenbrauen hoch, daran hatte er tatsächlich nicht gedacht. Aber wenn das so war … „Warum haben Sie das denn dann nicht gemacht, mein lieber Thiel?“, fragte er kritisch. Eine derartige Niederlage würde er nach seinem Triumph von gerade eben nicht akzeptieren. Immerhin hatte _ er _ die Situation letztendlich gemeistert.

Thiel wurde wieder ernst. „Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass ich Sie mit diesem Tier alleine gelassen hätte. So wie ich Sie kenne, hätten Sie sich nur was getan.“

„Durch besondere Aktivität konnten Sie aber auch nicht glänzen, Herr Thiel.“ Boernes Stolz war etwas angekratzt. Doch Thiel war wieder sein altes, unbeeindrucktes Selbst. „Ich hätte aber eingreifen können“, sagte er deshalb nur. Und damit war dieses Gespräch für Thiel offenbar beendet, denn er setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit der Wanderkarte.  _ Verdrängung _ , schoss es Boerne nur durch den Kopf. Irgendwie konnte er das auch verstehen, Thiel hatte ja nicht nur Angst gehabt, sondern hatte nichts zur Lösung des Problems beigetragen. Die Situation war also nichts, worauf er stolz sein konnte.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm. Boerne fielen spontan unzählige Menschen ein, denen er diese Geschichte erzählen konnte. Wenn vielleicht auch in leicht abgewandelter Form, es interessierte sich doch ohnehin keiner für die Details.

Am besten, er schrieb es gleich auf seine Visitenkarte, damit die Leute wussten, woran sie waren. Bei dem Gedanken musste Boerne schmunzeln.  _ Prof. Dr. Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne. Leiter der Rechtsmedizin. Rotwildflüsterer.  _ Gar nicht mal so schlecht.

**Author's Note:**

> Fragen, die wir nie beantworten werden können: Warum wollte dieses Pferd unbedingt Paco heißen? Woher kenne ich Wörter wie Hippophobie? Sind Pferde wo intelligent und können Türen öffnen? 
> 
> Fun fact: Den Zug, den die beiden nehmen, gibt es wirklich. Ich fahre damit selbst des öfteren (natürlich nur abschnittsweise).
> 
> Sonstiges: An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bedanken, dass ihr mich so nett hier aufgenommen habt. Ich bin wirklich überrascht, dass mein Unsinn hier offenbar ganz gut ankommt und freue mich sehr darüber. Im Ernst, ihr seid die besten <3
> 
> Feedback: Natürlich immer gern gesehen! :) 
> 
> Danke fürs Lesen!


End file.
